Jeanine Matthews' Daughter
by Factionless Shadowhunter
Summary: My name is Jessica Matthews. My mother is Jeanine Matthews'. All my life I've been feared. Now, I hope for that to change. NOTE: I do not own any of the Divergent Trilogy characters or the world of Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

My name is Jessica. Life for me has never been easy. I've mostly been feared by lots of people. All my life my mother has been expecting me to learn how to lead and take her place as the leader for the Erudite. Truth is, I'm tired of being feared of, I just want to fit in with everyone else. I want to have friends that actually want to be my friend without any fear. I don't want to deal with the stress of trying to be smart. When I read, the words get mixed up in my head and it gives me a headache. I'm too afraid to tell my mom for the fear of what she could and will do to me. She can be really scary when I mess something up because my mother is Jeanine Matthews.

Chapter 1: Before

I woke up in cold sweat and immediately wished for the world to wash away. When teenagers turn sixteen they must do the worst thing in the world. It's called the Aptitude Test. Basically, before you chose your permanent faction, you take a test to see what faction is best for you.

"Jessica, it's time to get ready for your test," my mother said sometime later.

I simply just groaned and turned the other way on my bed so I couldn't see my mother's blissfulness and said, "I don't want to go though."

"Oh please, it's required that you show or it will make me seem like a bad parent," she reminded. "Now you don't want to want that to happen, am I clear?"

"Yes Jeanine"

"Oh and one more thing, _stop calling me Jeanine_," she warned. "Only close acquaintances call me that, you may call me mom or mother."

"Whatever"

And with that, my _mother _left, closing the door gently behind her. I got off my bed and looked at my room. The walls are Erudite blue, with a filled bookshelf of untouched books next to my bed. On the right wall, there is a dark wood desk with a lamp on top and my school books. My bed is a twin bed with blue sheets and blue pillows. On the opposite wall of my bed is my small closet with a small dresser in it. The wall left to my bed is the door to the hallway.

I walked to my closet and open the double-doors and got out a typical Erudite outfit, a blue sweater with a khaki styled skirt. I opened the door that leads to the hallway and ran to my bathroom. I quickly got dressed and looked at my tangled dirty-blond hair.

"Great," I murmured and tried my best to untangle it. Then, I put on mascara and foundation. I then put on my fake glasses. _Mother _thought it was necessary for me to wear them so then I would seem 'smarter'. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to reveal my _mother_.

"Great," she says. "You're ready. Come on I'm going to drive you there and we're going to talk like any other family."

"Fine."

We walked out of the house and towards the garage. Jeanine got into the driver's seat while I got in the passenger seat.

"Are you nervous Jessica?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what to feel."

"Well I'm sure when tomorrow comes, you'll make the right choice."

"I doubt it," I snapped. Jeanine pierced her lips and focused on driving. Her eyes kept on looking for something but I didn't know what it could be. Then, she quickly pulled into an alley.

"Look at me Jessica," Jeanine yelled. "No matter what you get for your test, you _will _pick Erudite and stay there to take my place one day. The Abnegation are getting out of hand and must be eliminated. You will take my place after I terminate them and show the rest of the factions whose boss."

"Mom, what are you trying to say-"

"YOU WILL NEVER REPEAT THIS OUTSIDE THIS CAR. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" she raised her hand and slapped me hard on my cheek.

"Ye.. yes mother," I was crying from the pain of her previous action.

"Good," she said and pulled out of the alley, acting like nothing ever happened.

I stared out the window and tried to stop crying, but it was no use. My mascara is starting to drip and the throbbing is really intense. _She's never been this mean yet_, I thought. _Usually it's either yelling or getting abused_.

When we finally pulled up to the school building, I somehow stopped crying and fixed my mascara.

"Remember Jessica, the future belongs to those who know where they belong," Jeanine warned. I just nodded and left the car.

As I was heading towards the school building, a train blared its horn and I saw the Dauntless jumping off. They were running and yelling at the top of their lungs as they ran towards the school building. I watched them run past me and thought of how cool it would be to be free from what Jeanine already has planned for me. When the Dauntless cleared, I hurried into the school building and found where the Aptitude Testing area was. I quickly sat down at the Erudite table and looked around me. The people at my table were reading, of course. The Amity table was playing some hand game and laughing. The Dauntless were being loud and reckless like always. The Candor were talking quietly and the Abnegation were dead silent.

When they finally started calling Erudite people to take their test, everyone paled. Because they go A to Z, it will take a while for them to call my name. When one person went in and came out paler than before, it made me panic even more.

"Jessica Matthews from Erudite," a lady in grey clothing said.

I reluctantly got up from my chair a followed her down a series of hallways. She finally stopped in front of a black door and lead me inside.

"Wait here until the person who is testing you comes," she says. "Oh, and good luck."

"Thanks," I said and sat in the only chair in the room. The room almost looks like my room, but with mirrored walls. No matter where I looked, I only saw me on a chair with a monitor next to the bed. Minutes later a lady in black came in. She had black hair and was about middle-aged with tattoos.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Tory, I am here to monitor your test."

"O… okay," I said nervously.

"Don't worry, this test is very simple," she assured.

"Well let's get this over with then."

Tory just nodded and tempered the monitor.

"I need you to drink this," she said, handing me a blue liquid in a clear glass.

"Okay I guess, here it goes," I said nervously and swallowed the liquid.

Then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the messed up words last time (I tried to fix the mistakes as I saw them)! I'll try to triple check my words this time and for all future chapters! **

Chapter 2: The Aptitude Test

I opened my eyes to see a woman behind a table.

"Choose one," she said, gesturing to a piece of cheese and a knife. When she said that I knew immediately something was wrong.

"Wait, why do you sound like my mother?" I asked.

"Choose one," she repeated.

"Why should I?"

The woman who sounds like Jeanine grinned and said, "See for yourself."

"Wait what do you mean-" I started to say when the woman and the table vanished into thin air, leaving me in the bright white room.

Then the setting started to change. Now there was a cage in the room. A dog with black fur came out, snarling. It started to come towards me and I knew immediately not to look at it in the eyes from experience.

"Hey there little guy," I said nervously, putting out my hand. "It's okay I won't hurt you."

It came closer and sniffed my hand. Then what seemed like forever, it started to lick my hand. I started to pet it while it licked me. Its head jolted the other way, ears perked up, and let out a deep growl. Then, out of nowhere, a skipping little girl came up. The dog started to charge the little girl.

"No!" I screamed and chased after the dog. The little girl screamed and tries to run, but the dog was closing in. I didn't have enough time to grab the little girl so i lunged a tackled the dog. The last thing I saw was its teeth sinking into my shoulder.

Then the scene changed again. This time I was on an almost empty bus. There was a man sitting in one of the chairs with a newspaper with a mans face on the front.

"Hey miss, come over here please," he said waving his hand for me to come. I reluctantly got closer as he said, gesturing to the paper, "Do you know who this man is?"

I looked more closely at the paper and saw a man who I've never met before. I don't know but I just had this weird thing in my stomach to lie to the man.

"I don't believe I do sir," I said nervously.

"I think you're lying to me miss. You know there's a huge reward for his arrest and I want that reward. So I'm going to ask you one more time, do you know who this man is?"

"I said I didn't know, sir. Please stop asking me."

"TELL ME WHO THIS MAN IS OR ELSE, MISSY!"

"I SAID I DIDN'T KNOW WHO HE IS! WHAT PARTS OF THESE ARE YOU GETTING IN YOUR TINY HEAD?!"

He then got up, his face red with rage. He hissed, "Tell me who he is."

"I don't know," I hissed back.

Then the world blacked out again. When my eyes opened, I was back in the testing room with Tory next to my bed.

"I'll be right back," she said. "I need to go get your results."

I nodded as she left the room. I lifted my arms so that I could see them and saw they were shaking. Everything that I just experienced seen so real that I was shaking. But in my head for some reason I knew none of it was real. Thing thing that really made me think that is when that lady behind the table had my mother's voice. Minutes later, Tori came in, paler than before.

"Oh, no. This is the second time today," she said worriedly.

"What are you talking about? What are my results?" I asked.

She swallowed nervously and said, "Your results were inconclusive."

"Wait wha-"

"They call it Divergent. It means at least two factions are best fit for. You have to be careful. Never tell anyone, do you understand. Especially your mother. Never tell your mother."

"Then what factions are best for me?

"Two factions are good for you, Erudite because you questioned the lady at the table, and Dauntless because you tackled the dog. I changed your results to Erudite but I don't know who might see that I changed the results twice today…"

"Wait there is another person who got results like me?"

The dark-haired woman sighed, rubbing her temples and said, "Yes, but that's not going to help you survival. Since your Divergent, that means that most, if not all serums don't work on you. You are a high risk to the government because of this."

"What should I do?"

"I think you should act like you got sick from the serum and go home. You have a lot of thinking to do. Oh, and do not _ever _tell anybody your results."

I gave her a nervous look and nodded in disbelief of the things I just heard. I got up and tried to navigate myself back to the waiting room but I ended getting even more lost. I eventually ended running into the lady in the grey dress that took me to my testing room.

"Hello," she said. "Are you lost?"

"Uh. Yea I am. Can you help me get to the testing room area?"

"Yes, follow me please."

We started to walk the way I came. Being Abnegation And all, she made sure that I went first every time we went through a doorway.

"Don't worry. I get lost back here every year. It's as if they add something new every time I come to help with the Aptitude Tests." She sighed deeply and said, "So…"

We finally walked into the testing lobby.

"Thanks for helping me," I said.

She chuckled, "Anytime."

I waved her goodbye and made my way to the school hallways. When I finally got out of the school, the transportation bus was just stopping for it's routley stop. I ran across the street and got on the bus. The man driving the transportation bus nodded to me as I got on. I looked around the almost crowded bus. The interior design was exactly like the Aptitude Test, with the same plain walls except for the bus route papers. There are side seats on either side of the bus. In the middle of the bus, there are rods that hangs from the top of the bus for people to hang on to.

I sat in the back of the bus as it got moving. I looked at the bus route map to see how long it'll take to get to the Erudite compound and saw that it was the next stop for the bus route. I don't' typically ride the bus home because Jeanine usually pays people to pick me up every day from school. But I'm like 95% sure people do it because of fear. That is why people from Erudite usually avoid me, Jeanine's punishments are really tough and hard. That's why I don't want to become the next Erudite leader for my mom.

When the bus reached the Erudite compound, I quickly got off and walked home as fast as I could. The compound has multiple cracked roads and cracked sidewalks. I turned into an alley for a shortcut to the street my house is on. I then went onto the other side of the street, stuck in deep thought. _What should I tell my mother_, I thought. _Maybe I can be like, _"Oh hey mom! Guess what? I'm got a thing called Divergent for my Aptitude test results. Oh, and guess what else? Apparently I'm really dangerous to the government and most serums don't work on me too! Isn't that the best thing you've heard all day?" _or maybe just do what that Tori lady told me to do, act sick and don't tell her anything at all. _

Just then I walked past my house. Quickly losing my train of thought, I turned around and opened the front door. Jeanine should still be at work for a couple more hours so I went upstairs into my room so that I could sleep on what to do next. But my brain come up with nothing to help me face my mother.I stared at the ceiling and thought, _I guess Jeanine was right, I'll just have to choose the right choice when the time comes. I'll just have to wait till tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony and hope to not mess anything up._

Then I turned over and closed my eyes.

**Love Jessica? There's a forum for her! You can click the link below or find it under **_**Forums→D(category)→Divergent→Factionless Shadowhunter's Forum**_

**https:/www.fanfiction.net/myforums/Factionless-Shadowhunter/5376174****/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't post last Sunday. It was difficult to find time with the holidays going on. **

**Also, I have a question down at the bottom. If you would please read it, that'll be great.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**~Factionless Shadowhunter**

Chapter 3: The Choosing Ceremony

I opened my eyes to the new day. The sun was just beginning to rise. The sun would be beautiful if my stomach didn't feel like someone repeatedly hit it with a hammer. _I can't believe today's the day,_ I thought. _Today is the Choosing Ceremony, the day I decide my fate. _I still had no plan of what I'm going to do. I got off my bed and started to pace my bedroom. After a couple of minutes, I crawled in my bed sheets and went back to sleep.

What must've been hours, Jeanine walked in and asked, "Are you alright Jessica?"

I honestly didn't want to tell how I feel her but she can always read me like a book. "No," I confessed.

She crossed my room and sat on my bed. She gestured for me to sit next to her and said, "Come tell me what's wrong."

I sat next to her and said, "I'm just nervous, I mean like, it's _today_ that kids my age choose to be with their families or choose their own path in life by choosing a different faction."

My mother stares at me, studying me for a reason of why I said that. She reaches out her hand and grabs my small hands and says, "You don't need to worry, sweetie, everyone is scared for their Choosing Ceremony." I didn't know what to say after that. I was just continuously nodding my head.

Jeanine gets up and says, "How about I take you out for lunch today. Just you and me, and we can just talk."

As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly enough for Jeanine to hear. We both grin as she says, "I'll let you get dressed. I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

"Okay," I say as she gets up to leave the room. When she closes the door, I get up and get ready.

A couple minutes later, I walked down the stairs and heard Jeanine talking to someone. I quickly hide behind the wall to listen to what they say.

"Jeanine, you know you can't do this," the voice, a man, said

"You know why I have to do what I have to do."

"You just can't kill off a faction though."

"That's why I have another faction to do my dirty work."

"Wait, wha-"

"Shhhhh," Jeanine said, raising her hand. "Jessica I know you're eavesdropping again. Come out now."

I turned to face my mother and a boy, possibly in his twenties, wearing all black, a Dauntless. Jeanine motioned for me to come to her side.

"Jessica, this is Max, a Dauntless leader."

I hold out my hand and say, "Hello."

Max ignores my hand and says, "I believe I'm going to go now." He then smiles at me and says, "Nice meeting you, Jessica."

I mumbled goodbye as he left, Jeanine closed the door quietly behind him and looked at me. "What did you hear?"

I had to lie, "Only that you have a faction doing something."

She looks at me suspiciously, "Okay, let's go eat."

The Erudite are known for their consumption of soda. When Jeanine and I arrive at the Erudite cafeteria, I went to find a table while went to Jeanine order us soda and sandwiches. The cafeteria is quite large, in a warehouse-type building, with its white-tile ceramic floor and its blue Erudite walls, it's just like any other building in the Erudite compound. With everyone's blue clothing, real or fake glasses, and tied back hair for the women, it's just like everyday life here. Except one thing, there's tension in the air, I've never experienced it before but now that today's my Choosing Ceremony, I feel it. I find an empty oak-wood style table in the back of the cafeteria. A couple minutes later, Jeanine came with our food and sat down, handing me a glass cup of soda and a covered sandwich.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Jeanine says, unraveling her sandwich.

"Anything as long as it's not about the Choosing Ceremony."

She swallows her sandwich, and takes a sip from her soda she says, "Okay, let's talk about the general subject of life. How's your life going Jessica?"

"I guess, normal, like any other Erudite."

She studies me, again, like any other Erudite. We're both silent for some time. Just eating our food and drinking our soda. I notice that the tables around us are empty, and people staring at us with fear. It must not be everyday thing for the Erudite faction leader to be eating at the Erudite cafeteria, talking with her daughter. We finish our lunches and start to head home, where I will start to get ready for the Choosing Ceremony.

A couple of hours before sunset, Jeanine and I get to the Choosing Ceremony building. Because my mom has to say a speech, we get there early. "I want you sit here and don't move," Jeanine said a couple of minutes ago. With having to stay at one spot when I could be exploring, I got really anxious for tonight. I still had no clue of what faction I was going to choose. The real question is to choose Erudite, and have my life planned out already, or choose a different faction and start over. When more and more people started to come, I decided to find my place in the Choosing line.

When everyone is here, behind me is an Abnegation boy, and in front of me there is a Dauntless girl. Jeanine gives her speech and leaves the stage. The line moves slow, but not turtle slow. As the line gets shorter and shorter, and more and more blood is put in the bowls, I get really nervous. When the Dauntless girl cuts her wrist and decides to become an Amity, a person gives me a knife and I walk up the stairs to the stage, still not sure of what Faction to choose. I look over at the Erudite section and see my mother. She gives me a nod and her voice goes through my head,_ 'Remember Jessica, the future belongs to those who know where they belong'_. With that I knew exactly what to do. I looked at all five bowls with knife in hand. Glass for Candor, gray stones for Abnegation, earth for Amity, burning coals for Dauntless, and finally, water, now red, for Erudite. My wrist hovers over Erudite as I cut my wrist, wincing from the pain, a quickly move my wrist from Erudite to Dauntless, allowing one drop of blood to sizzle on the coals. I look back at the Erudite and see a shocked Jeanine.

And with this, I proceeded to the Dauntless section, away from Jeanine and my forced destiny...

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Okay, so my question is: Would anybody be interested in being an admin for my forum? If so, then please PM me. Thanks!**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry for not being to update this week's chapter. I will unfortunately not be able to post weekly anymore :( With school starting up again, it's really hard to find time. BUT I WILL STILL TRY TO UPDATE AS THE CHAPTERS GO.**

**Thanks for understanding,**

**Factionless Shadowhunter**


End file.
